The rotor assembly of a turbomachine may include a bearing assembly that is soft-mounted to a frame by an o-ring. The o-ring may be seated in a groove formed around the bearing assembly. Since the o-ring is formed of an incompressible material, it is generally difficult to mount the rotor assembly to the frame. Additionally, although the mounting may provide good absorption of radial loads, the mounting is generally poor at absorbing axial loads.